Remus Lupin, chef des Indiens
by tu vois les cailloux
Summary: Le titre est simple: Remus, des indiens et en plus, un butin...


**Auteur: **tu vois les cailloux...

**Pairing: **Remus et Sirius

**Rated:** T

**d(^_^)b**

**Remus Lupin, chef des indiens.**

-AMA-MAMA-AMA-MAMAHUWHUWHUWHUWHU!

-Grand chef Loup aux Cheveux de Miel, moi Chien Noir qui Rit à ramener le repas pour grand diner et Cerf à Lunettes va allumer grand feu pour cuire le manger!

Remus, des plumes dans les cheveux et des traces de peintures, faites à son insu, sur ses joues, leva les yeux au ciel en voyant Sirius remuer un sac devant lui.

-Tiens Rat Petit et Malin! Va découper minet!

-Minet?

Remus écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit Peter sortir Miss Teigne du fameux sac et se leva d'un bond de l'herbe où il siégeait:

_ Mais vous êtes des grands malades oui! ça ne va pas de ramener cette chatte ici?

_ Mais chef!

_ Y' a pas de chef qui tienne Chien qui Pue! Tu me remet ça où tu l'as trouvé!

Sirius fronça les sourcils tandis que James et Peter ricanaient. Mais pas pour longtemps car Remus se tourna vers eux:

_ Ne riez pas bandes de débiles! Vous êtes autant responsables que Sirius, Cerf sans cervelle et Rat grassouillet!

James parût offensé et Peter parti en courant en criant qu'il n'était pas gros. Sirius dévisagea le loup-garou, surpris par les mots qui sortaient de la bouche de son ami.

_ Remus, je pense que tu t'énerve trop, tu vas trop loin là.

_ C'est toi qui me pousse à bout!

Et il partit vers le château l'air furieux. Les élèves lui jetaient des regards étranges en le voyant accoutré en indien d'Amérique. Arrivé dans le dortoir il enleva les plumes rageusement et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sentit un poids sur son lit et une main se perdre dans ses cheveux. Il leva la tête et découvrit le visage de Sirius.

_ Excuse-moi Moony.

_ Paddy?

_ Je sais que ce qu'on à fait été stupide mais avoue que c'était plutôt drôle!

Remus sourit.

_ C'est vrai. Stupide mais drôle. Tu me fais rire à chaque fois.

Il rougit en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait dit.

_ Heu...enfin je veux dire vous tous, pas...enfin tu vois?

Les lèvres du brun s'étirèrent sur un sourire et il enlaça le châtain, s'allongeant à demi sur lui, et nicha sa tête dans son cou.

_ Ça me fais plaisir que tu me dises ça. J'adore ton rire.

Heureusement que l'animagus ne le voyait pas car le visage de Lupin avait maintenant une couleur brique.

_ Mais je déteste te mettre en colère.

Il releva la tête et se planta ses prunelles dans les orbes de miels.

_ Au fait, on à remis la chatte à sa place, après l'avoir ensorcelée bien sûr.

Remus lui adressa son plus beau sourire:

_ Bien sûr.

Leur visages étaient à quelques centimètres et les deux garçons se fixaient intensément.

_ Je devrais m'excuser auprès de Peter, j'ai été méchant, je sais qu'il n'aime pas qu'on parle de son poids.

Le visage de Sirius se rapprochait de plus en plus et il souffla un oui.

_ Je...

_ Plus tard Remus.

Et il embrassa chastement son ami.

Le loup passa ses bras autour de lui et approuva sa décision, oui ça attendrait, pour l'instant il profitait des douces lèvres de Sirius.

**Fin**

**BONUS**

**La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit soudainement sur James accompagné de Peter. Celui-ci ne semblait pas aller très bien mais Sirius, énervé par la rupture brutale de son baiser avec Remus, leur cria dessus dès qu'il les vit:**

**_ James! Peter! Vous étiez obligés de surgir juste à ce moment?**

**_ Excuse, Siri mais Peter déprime.**

**Remus se leva se posta devant Queudver et mit ses mains en coupe sur le visage du garçon.**

**_ Je suis désolé d'avoir dit que tu était grassouillet, tu ne l'es pas.**

**_ Mm, je suis juste un peu enrobé, c'est toi qui me dis toujours ça!**

**Lupin rit et approuva:**

**_ C'est vai, et c'est ce qui fait ton charme, tes poignées d'amour!**

**Sirius marmonna dans sa barbe qu'il n'était pas convaincu du charme de Peter et les autres se tournèrent vers lui avant d'éclater de rire à la vue de son air renfrogné.**

**_ Et les gars, je me demandais, vous vous êtes trimballés comme ça dans les couloirs?**

**Les trois animagus regardèrent leur vêtements qui était composé seulement d'un pantalon. Leur torses étaient nus, ornés de peintures de guerre et ils avaient également des plumes dans les cheveux.**

**_ Oui.**

**Réponse unanime. Ils éclatèrent de rire à nouveau.**

**_ Bon maintenant, fini de rire James, Pet', vous dégagez et nous laissez, je dois parler avec Remus.**

**Sirius les poussa dehors et leur ferma la porte au nez, sans leur laisser le temps de protester. Puis il fit volte face et fixa Remus avant de passer une main derrière sa nuque, gêné.**

**_ Heu, tout à l'heure quand j'ai..., quand je t'ai embrassé. Tu...tu ne m'a pas repoussé, pourquoi?**

**Remus se rassit sur son lit et rougit en entendant la question de son ami.**

**_ Tu vas sans doutes me trouver étrange mais j'ai aimé ça. En fait, j'aime tout quand c'est toi. D'ailleurs, je dois t'avouer que te voir à moitié nu me gêne un peu. Tu me déteste de penser ça?**

**Le brun s'approcha de lui et s'assit à son tour.**

**_ C'est plutôt moi qui suis étrange tu ne crois pas? Après tout, c'est moi qui ai commencé le baiser. **

**Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de son vis-à-vis et laissa sa paume sur sa joue.**

**_ Je ne te détesterai jamais Remus. Tu es bien trop important pour moi. Je t'aime tu sais.**

**Le jeune loup-garou écarquilla les yeux, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Mais la langue caressant ses lèvres le ramena à la réalité et il ne put que répondre à l'invitation de Sirius. **

**Re-fin**


End file.
